A Lovely Dress
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Alternative scene for 3:7. Interrupting 'the kiss' wasn't the first time Jim Keats had made an unannounced appearance in Alex's doorway.  R&R and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes... but maybe if I ask really nicely I'll get Gene Hunt for Christmas!

Okay, this is the result of my playing about with 3:7 again, so spoilers! R&R and enjoy please!

A Lovely dress

John Martyn was playing on the stereo as Alex perused her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear tonight.

Dinner with Gene Hunt.

The last time they had done this, over a year ago, she had been more occupied with Layton, Evan and her parents than what might happen after the meal. Looking back, Alex couldn't explain exactly why she had turned down Gene's subtle suggestion of a western and a cuddle on the sofa. She had been so convinced that she was going to stop the car bomb and return home that it surprised her now that she hadn't agreed, and spent the night with her DCI. It's not like she hadn't thought about it... or wanted to. Alex supposed she was still trying to retain her 2008 persona, the sensible mother who would never do anything rash; she would have had to think it through – complete pros and cons – before she even considered doing anything like that.

But this time it would be different. They had grown so much closer since then; the trust between them was... okay, well, it wasn't 100%, but it was almost there. It was just the small matter of Sam Tyler that was threatening to drive a wedge between them, but Alex was determined not to have a repeat of Operation Rose.

She would talk to Gene tonight, properly talk, and hopefully they could resolve this so that whatever happened next, they would face it together.

Flicking through various dresses in her wardrobe, a couple caught her eye. She pulled them out, laying the black one on the bed and moving to the mirror. After washing her hair, Alex had pulled her silk dressing gown over the lace bra and knickers she had bought the other week, tying it loosely around her while she worked out what to wear. The tops of her stockings visible beneath the dressing gown, Alex stood in front of the mirror, holding the white dress up to herself.

Alex nearly screamed when she caught sight of a man's reflection hovering over her right shoulder. She whirled round and found herself face to face with Jim Keats, the last person she wanted to see these days, never mind when she was in such a state of undress.

The white dress slipped from her grasp as she hurried to pull the silk over herself, feeling his lecherous stare drinking her in.

"How the hell did you-" Alex began, but Jim cut across her.

"You really should think about locking your door, Inspector." Alex swallowed nervously.

"I did... I did lock it. You-"

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were, Alex." He said, talking over her again. "Maybe give you some tips, remind you of your curfew, that sort of thing."

"I don't want to talk to you Jim, just leave me alone."

"So what are you feeling about tonight? Nerves? Excitement? Arousal?"

"You're disgusting."

"Oh you don't have to hide it from me, Alex. I know how important tonight is, for both of us."

"Tonight has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ. There's a lot resting on your shoulders, Alex."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know. Gene Hunt has the answers, and you're going to get them. I'd ask him myself but I don't think I'm his type. Besides I sort of get the impression he hasn't really warmed to me..."

"Funny that."

Jim smiled, taking a step closer so he was no longer leaning against Alex's bedroom doorframe.

"So, plan of action: I would say suggest a drink but I suppose that's pretty much a given so other than that-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Jim! Please just get out-"

"Don't you want to go home, Alex?"

She fell silent, sketchy images of Molly coming back to her. "Don't you see – this is the only way that can happen! Sam Tyler is at the heart of this, you said so yourself! He's the key!"

Alex recoiled as Jim moved several steps closer. His voice softened considerably.

"I only want to help, Alex. I know you think I'm the bad guy here but I want the best for you, as hard as that is for you to believe."

"Gene's a good man... How am I supposed to..? I can't just accuse him!"

"I know what you think of him Alex, but can't you see how your feelings are clouding your judgement?"

"My feelings?"

"Don't play dumb Alex, it doesn't suit you. I've seen the way you look at him." Jim was stood in front of her now, her back to the mirror. He reached out and touched her arm. When she didn't react he pressed on, his features feigning concern and understanding.

"I don't blame you, it's just... it hurts me to see what he's done to you, the way he's sucked you in. You and I both know you don't belong here Alex, he's stuck here and he's just trying to stop you from leaving too. He's selfish, manipulative, and corrupt – he's corrupted you. And Ray, Chris and Shaz, but they don't realise it. But there's still hope for you Alex, I see it in your eyes; you doubt him, but you're scared because you want to trust him, you think you need to trust him. But you don't Alex, not anymore, you can trust me."

"I don't understand..."

"I know... it's all so confusing. But this is the truth of it Alex; Gene Hunt does not need your help, and he certainly isn't going to help you. But I will, I give you my word. But I need something from you; I need you to trust me, and I need you to help me... help me stop him." Alex looked unsure so Jim changed tact.

"How many innocent people have been hurt because of him? Think about what he did to you! Help me Alex, help me stop him. Together we can make sure no one else has to pay the price for his mistakes, for his anger and stubbornness."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" She asked, the excited butterflies in her stomach turning to snakes, heavy and wriggling.

"I don't need to tell you how to do it, Alex, just make sure you use this opportunity tonight to get the truth out of him." Alex couldn't move, Jim's body in front of her, his hands on her arms holding her. It scared her how she found herself drawn into his eyes, his soft voice.

"I don't care what you do, Alex; in my experience he shan't need any encouragement from you regarding his alcohol consumption. Take advantage of his weaknesses and find your answers. Ask him directly, call his bluff, use one of your psychological techniques on him."

"I can't just accuse him! We've got no evidence, and Sam was his best friend there's no way Gene could ever-"

Jim was beginning to lose his patience.

"Don't you get it, Alex? He's brainwashed you! You know what he's like; you've seen what he's capable of! You have to put aside your feelings and demand the truth from him!" Alex seemed to suddenly jolt awake from the captivating nightmare Jim had trapped her in as he raised his voice; his fingers cold as he gripped her arms harder.

"I don't have to do anything, sir. However much you ask me I won't do it. I can't." She shook free of his grasp and moved away, aware that he still stood between her and the door.

"Oh I'm not asking you Alex, I'm telling you. And you will get the answers from him tonight even if you have to let him shag you first!" Even as she suppressed a shiver at the threat in Jim's tone, Alex couldn't help the light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You can't make me do it. He's a good man and I won't accuse him of something I don't believe he did."

"You don't realise how much power I have, Alex. I'm a DCI, the same as your precious Guv, but I'm calling the shots now and I'm telling you – wear something slutty enough to distract his Neanderthal brain, ply him with more alcohol than he usually consumes, flutter your eyelashes, flirt with him, give him whatever he wants, I don't care, just get me the proof we need."

Alex felt her heart pounding in her throat; she was scared, but she managed to respond with conviction.

"I won't do it."

"Oh you will do it Alex, because if you don't, well, let's just say you might get more uninvited guests dropping in who can do more than just pick locks... And I daresay they won't care what colour dress you're wearing at the time... or not."

"Are you threatening me?"

Jim laughed, his head tipped back, his eyes wide and manic.

"Its fun isn't it?"

Alex was frozen, watching as he retreated. He paused in the doorway and spoke, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Have a nice night... and I'd go with the white dress, he'll be putty in your hands..."

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Alex all but ran to the kitchen. Her hands were shaking as she poured a generous measure of red wine into a glass, gulping the contents down with the bottle still in her other hand. After another glassful downed, Alex took the third back into the bedroom, sipping at it slowly.

She retrieved the white dress from where it lay on the floor and laid the garment over the bed, sitting down beside it. Taking another drink of wine, Alex's fingers touched the material. Hating herself for even thinking it, she left the glass on the dressing table and slipped the dress on. After smoothing out the creases, she considered her reflection in the mirror. Her face was paler than before, but a little more makeup would soon hide that.

Alex didn't want to even contemplate the implications of taking fashion advice from Jim sodding Keats... but the white dress did look good.

Trying desperately to shake off the feeling that she was betraying Gene, she perfected her hair and makeup. This wasn't anything to do with Keats. It was about herself and Gene, their relationship... his past and her future. Tonight was important and Alex was determined that whatever happened, she would be honest with Gene. The last two years had shown her that they were nothing without trust. It felt like something was ending, and if this was the last chance she got, then Alex was going to make the most of every second.

Whatever happened tonight, she thought, the truth would out. And if you're going to go out, why not go out in a lovely dress.


End file.
